Tears and Red Roses
by LillyWright
Summary: The diary of a girl in Gryffindor in her 3rd year and how she sees Ginny struggle with her feelings for Harry. It is now completed


Tears and Red Roses

8 December

Dear diary,

Today I heard that there is a Yule Ball coming up. However, I can't go, because it's only for the 4th year and up. Unfortunately, I'm still in the 3rd. Ginny nevertheless got quite excited at the thought, because she hopes that Harry Potter will ask her. She likes him very much and he is her brother's best friend, but I know differently. He is said to fancy Cho Chang, a pretty 5th year, and I think she has much more chance than Ginny. Still I hope for her that he does ask her. Myself, I don't think I have a chance of being asked by somebody. But I of course I do hope it a bit. Love always,

Natalie Roberts

16 December

Dear diary,

I'm still not asked by anyone for the Yule Ball and nor is Ginny. I can see on her face that she is quite sad about this, but she doesn't want to admit it. Harry still hasn't asked anyone either, though he is already asked many times. I hope that Dean Thomas will ask me, he's in the fourth year. He is so handsome! There is however, a rumour going that he has some interest in Ginny. She is very popular under the boys, but no one ever sees me. Love,

Natalie Roberts

24 December

Dear diary,

Something very strange happened! Today, the last day before the Yule Ball, I received a rose! A beautiful red rose. With it came a card, which read something like this:

Natalie,

I hope to see you, as beautiful as this red rose, at the Yule Ball. Bring this rose, so I can recognise you easier in the crowd. Love, you'll have to find out then.

I'm so curious who sent this to me! I can't wait anymore for the Ball to come now. Ginny nevertheless had less luck. She told me, that when Neville Longbottom asked her she said yes, so she could at least go to the Yule Ball. Later however, she heard Harry had asked Cho, but she already had a date with Cedric Diggory. So Ginny could have gone with Harry after all, but now it was too late. I heard her cry, when she thought I was asleep. I think it's quite sad for her, because after her dream could have come true. I hope she gets over it before tomorrow evening or else it might spoil her whole evening. I wish I knew who asked me with this secret note! I'll find out soon enough luckily. Love always,

Natalie Roberts

26 December

Dear diary,

The Yule Ball couldn't have been more weird and perfect. Many odd things happened. I'll start at the beginning. I went downstairs, to the Hall, standing with my beautiful red rose. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. A Slytherin! I was so surprised that I just stared at him for a few minutes. Nevertheless, the rest of the evening was great. His name is Theodore Nott. We talked and danced a lot. And … we kissed! But this wasn't all. I was so surprised when I saw this: Viktor Krum, the famous Bulgarian seeker, came with Hermione Granger! A smart, bushy haired 4th year. Ginny said that she had a good time, even though it was with Neville. Her feet however, were all bruised, because Neville stepped all the time on her feet. Theodore said he wanted to keep contact with and he said he really liked me! I have never been so happy! Bye,

Natalie Roberts

12 January

Dear diary,

My mood couldn't have been more different from last time I wrote to you. While I sit here, tears running down my face, I'll try to write down what happened. Theodore and I broke up. He said I had not been more than a joke to him and that none of it was real. I should have known, for he is and remains a real Slytherin. Here I will curse all the Slytherins! Let them all die and bloody … Theodore looks so cute! How could he have ever done this? He was always so kind and nice to me. The last weeks we did some many together and we always laughed and haven't had one disagreement. That's not all, I found out somebody had read in my diary! Of course, it must have been a Gryffindor, because I keep you here all the time. Therefore, dear diary, I won't write to you anymore, because even here my secrets and secret any longer. From now on, I'll tender my memories in my mind. Because some things are better left to blossom in memory rather than wither in reflection. With this, I'll give you my love for always,

Natalie Roberts

PS: I'm sorry but for your own safety, I have to burn you. Farewell.


End file.
